Hiding
by Iwin1234
Summary: Full summary inside. Gaara out curious little sand sibling wants to learn what a secret is so he goes on a quest for knowledge but he gets more than he wishes for.


_**Hiding**_

_**By: KakashiSquad001**_

**Yes, another comedy story. Why won't it stop! I keep thinking of writing something humorous instead of something serious. Why! Why me! Oh well the full summary is below.**

_**Everyone keeps secrets and our curious yet stoic little sand sibling is going to find them out. He discovers everyone's life in a different point of view. See what happens as he tries to find out everyone's secrets and NOT get caught. Many challenges await and he has to face them all.**_

Gaara, being the curious little stoic sand sibling never really was curious until recently when he overheard Temari and Kankuro talking about secrets in the midst of the night. Yes we all know why he doesn't sleep and what would happen if he did ever fall unconscious for a long time. Now on with the story. Okay so he was awake while overhearing Temari and Kankuro speak of secrets without realizing Gaara is still awake. So right now he is sitting on the roof, unseen by any passerbyers in Suna, as he thinks over what makes up a secret and what it means to have one. He's never really had any secrets his brother and sister didn't know. He sat there for quite awhile sitting cross-legged until and his arms folded as he closed his eyes(no he did not fall asleep just closed his eyes.). He really was thinking hard.

_What makes a secret? How does someone keep a secret? What IS a secret? And Why don't I have any? Maybe I can find out what a secret is if I look around a bit._

As soon as that sentence ended so did his thoughts. He got up and jumped off the roof as Temari and Kankuro snored in their sleep. Gaara jumped building to building thinking over his questions. Soon he found himself at the border of his village where there were no gates nor guards to stop invaders from coming in. He jumped to the ground and realized that if he left his brother and sister would wonder where he went and put him in his room for months. Of course they had gone through that one time and it already creeped Gaara out every time he thought about it. He never wanted to imagine it again. He walked back to his house and sat in his room, waiting for sunrise. As the first crack of dawn came into vision Temari woke up while Kankuro stayed and snored in bed as he clutched one of his stuffed puppets. He was clearly having a nightmare. Temari saw Gaara already sitting at the table with his hands crossed and on the table. He had patient and calm eyes but Temari knew he wanted something.

"So you hungry already or is this something else?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face. Gaara just sat there still in position before he said:

"Take a seat dear sister." In his most stoic voice. Temari turned her smirk upside into a small frown.

"There must be something up because you never call me "dear" at all plus you really have no point in manners station. So what's up?" Temari asked as she sat down as asked. She was catching on quite fast. Gaara just nodded his head. He unfolded his hands as he put them down.

"I have a question. What is a secret? What makes one? Why don't I have any? What is the meaning of having a secret?" Gaara asked as he paced back and forth across his chair then looked back at Temari with his body turned to the left side. Temari had on a straight face. Then her face cracked an itty bitty smile.

"You overhead us last night didn't you? Temari said, receiving a nod from Gaara." Well a secret is something you keep from people you don't want knowing about what ever it is. Like say that blonde haired boy with the whiskers likes pinky. Well unlike him a secret is quite the opposite where, instead of shouting out that you like them, you keep it within yourself. That's basically what a secret is. What makes a secret? Well just lots of information. Loved ones and maybe friends. Even gossip. Now the reason why you don't have any is either because you don't like anyone, you have no friends except us, you are always quiet, we know ALL of you secrets, and because you never make anything up. You always speak truths and do the right thing in your own terms. Let's say someone is acting weirder than usual or not themselves. When you say something they always reply with stuttering or maybe sweat is quickly dropping from them. They're keeping a secret. The meaning of having a secret is self explanatory. Find out yourself. That's all I can tell you. Now if I don't get cooking Kankuro is gonna steal my fan again." Temari said, finishing her extremely long explanation of a secret, and going to make breakfast.

Gaara skipped breakfast because he's like never hungry and went towards Konoha. He told Temari to tell Kankuro he would be gone for a long time to find out what a secret was. That was his mission that he had assigned to himself. Also he told Temari that she would be the Kazekage while he was gone. He packed his things and went off, taking the Ninja Express towards Konoha, land of leaves. Not really. On the way there he met a very mysterious person wearing a large coat and sunglasses. He had hands in pockets and brown hair. Gaara payed a lot of attention to this person because he seemed like someone who had plenty of secrets that he was keeping. Seeing as though this person was so mysterious he would investigate a little more on him. Challenge: Can you readers guess who this was and what he/she is doing?

Find out next time! On….Hiding.

**Okay so that wasn't very humorous but the next chapter surely will be. I won't be updating very quickly because I travel around a lot and school has already started, plus tonight I won't be able to because I'm goin' bowling. Well from your writer KakashiSquad001 I hope you enjoy the story!**

**KakashiSquad001**


End file.
